Pills
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Jesus goes to talk to Callie about his pills and realizes some things. Sibling Fluff. Separate One shots!
1. pills

**One shot between Callie and Jesus about the pills. Some sibling fluff. ** (_Jesus) (_Callie_)

Jesus Foster entered the house, it was quiet. He paused as he heard Lena and Stef talk to Callie about the pills. He realized that she was being accused of selling them. He watched Callie walk out to the backyard. He felt horrible. He knew she didn't take his pills. He knew she was an easy target, he heard the kids at school make fun of her. They called her horrible names. What he liked about Callie was that she ignored what they said. She was the kind of person who was beautiful but didn't realize it. He'll admit he found Callie hot. Who wouldn't?

He hesitated then placed his bag on the floor and walked outside. He saw Callie sitting under the tree with Brandon's guitar. He walked over to the tree and stopped as he heard Callie sing. He was in awe. She had an amazing voice. He sat down next to Callie and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Callie."

"_Oh , hey Jesus. How long have you been standing there?"_

"Long enough. You have an amazing voice."

"_Thanks. Umm, why are you here?"_

"I heard Lena and Stef accuse you of taking my pills. I know you didn't. It's Mariana. I just wanted to apologize that you're getting blamed for it. You're an easy target."

"_I know its Mariana. I caught her my first night here. It's fine. I'm used to getting blamed. But I'm not going to say anything. Mariana should confess."_

"She's not going to. But I'll talk to her. It's the least I can do. "

"_Thanks Jesus. You're not that bad."_

"Welcome. You're now part of the family. That makes you kinda like my sister."

Callie smiled and put her guitar down. She tilted her head and looked at the clouds. "_Thank you."_

Jesus slipped an arm around Callie's shoulders and they just stared at the sky. After a while he got up.

"I'm going to talk to Mariana. This was nice. We should spend some more sibling time together."

Callie smiled and nodded. "_I would like that." _

Jesus walked away from Callie. She really was unlike girls he knew. Compared to Mariana, she was real. He went inside to talk to Mariana.

Later that night, Callie knocked on his bedroom door. "_Can I come in?"_ she whispered. He nodded. She looked at Jude who was sleeping with a small smile on her face. She then turned to look at him. _"Thank you." _Jesus looked at her and nodded. "I, umm, took the blame."  Callie said nothing. She then walked toward him and hugged him. He hugged her back. They stayed like that until his phone vibrated. He looked at who texted-LEXI. He smiled slightly at her text. He heard a laugh and blushed as he realized Callie was still in the room.

"_Jesus, whoever she is must be pretty special. Don't let other mess it up for you." _

She walked to Jude's bed and kissed his forehead. She then walked back to him and hugged him again. She kissed his cheek. "_Night, Jesus."_

"Night, Callie."  He thought about what she said. Maybe if things weren't so complicated. He wished he could take her advice. He shook his head. Callie was really unlike any girl he met.

**These two are my favorite characters. Hope to see siblings encounters between during the show. **


	2. Movie

**Movie **

Jesus 

_Callie_

_Lexi (text)_

Jesus slid his arm casually around Lexi. He and his family were going to watch a movie. It was tight fit on the couch with him, Mariana, Lexi, Brandon and Talia, so he knew that it wouldn't look suspicious. Looking around the room, he saw Callie smirking at him. She raised an eyebrow and nodded to his arm around Lexi. He turned slightly red and she giggled softly. He remembered the conversation they had a few nights ago. He shook his head. "Is everything okay?" Lexi whispered. He nodded and pulled her closer

Jude then asked a question. "I need a name for a villain." Suggestions were called out. Then he saw Talia smirk. "How about Liam?" He saw Jude cast a quick glance at his sister. He caught some panic in Jude's eyes and some sadness and anger in Callie's. He frowned and decided to talk to Callie about it as soon as possible. Then his moms started the movie.

They paused the movie halfway to refill on popcorn and have drink/bathroom breaks. Everyone left the room except for Callie. Jesus went to the kitchen to grab some water with lemon. He then grabbed a second glass for Callie. Walking back to the living room, he noticed no one was there yet besides Callie and him. He sat down on the couch and patted the place next to him. Callie got up from her chair and sat down. He handed her the glass of water with a slice of lemon. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Callie took a sip.

" _Mmm. That's really good."_

"It's my specialty."

"_So….. You and Lexi?" _Callie smirked.

Jesus covered her mouth with his hand. "Shhhhh! Not so loud. But yeah, I kind of like her."

Callie nodded and pried his hand off. "_Your secret's safe with me."_

Jesus smiled and placed his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. They were quiet for a moment.

"So earlier I noticed you tensed up when Talia mentioned the name Liam. You don't have to say anything now but know I'm here when you want to talk." He said quickly.

He felt Callie freeze and then relaxed. She nodded and he put his chin on her head. He felt Callie take a deep breath.

"_Liam is someone from my past; he's something I feel guilty about. I can't tell you now but maybe I will later. It's just if I tell you, I might Jude and I kicked out. I know you would never say anything but someone else might."_

Now Jesus was confused. "Someone else?"

"_Talia she knows. Remember when I yelled at Mariana about reading my journal? Well I wrote something about him. I'm a hundred percent sure Talia read it. This means she knows and will probably use it as blackmail against me. She hates me."_

Jesus was in shock. He wasn't a huge Talia fan but he didn't think she would sink this low. He knew Talia was jealous of Callie and Brandon's closeness. He was a bit jealous too, but he hoped that he and Callie would become closer. "Okay, Callie. I understand. And don't worry I make sure Talia doesn't say a thing."

Callie smiled and snuggled closer to him. Jude came in and smiled when he saw them.

"Hey Jude. Come sit with your sister and me."

Jude smiled and walked to the couch. Callie pulled Jude into her lap and he cuddled against her. Jesus shifted so that he was sitting on an angle and that Callie was leaning against him with her arm around Jude. He then placed both arms around the both of them.

"So what do you think of the movie so far?"

"_It's good. I can't wait to see what happens next. I'm a bit confused though. I wonder if it's based on a book."_

"It is I have the book. You can borrow it."

Callie smiled and turned around to kiss his cheek, just as everyone else entered the room. Jesus saw everyone looked in shock. Lexi looked hurt, so he winked at her. Mariana looked upset. His moms looked surprised. Talia looked smug and Brandon was glaring at him with a hurt look in his eyes.

"What happened here?" his mom Stef asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Jesus just promised to let Callie borrow a book. She's loves to read. She would always read to me when she could." Jude said happily.

"_I asked Jesus if the movie was based on a book. He said yes and offered to let me borrow the book. I was going to start to read to Jude every night like I used to."_ Callie looked so happy and relaxed the moms felt proud.

"Oh okay then. That's very sweet of you Jesus to do that for Callie and Jude."

"Why wouldn't I ? Jude is my roommate and his sister is cool." He nudged Callie playfully. Then he moved an arm and patted the seat next to him. "Lexi come sit next to me. You too Mariana. Brandon either you or Talia can sit on the other side of the couch but Callie and Jude will have their feet up. "

Callie then began to get up, accidently shoving Jude to the floor. _"I'll move. You guys don't have to worry." _Jesus snaked an arm around her, shaking his head. "Nope, not going to happen."

Brandon spoke up. "It's fine Callie. Talia has to leave and I will sit there. I don't mind. You deserve to relax."

Jesus felt Callie stiff as Talia threw her a dirty look and he pulled her tightly to him. Brandon gave him and Callie a weird jealous look. He then felt his phone vibrate. LEXI.

_Jesus? Y r u doing this?_

Babe. I'm just being brotherly. She kind of had a bad day so I'm cheering her up.

That and the fact that Talia doesn't like her.

_Oh that's sweet. And yeah I can totally tell Talia hates her. Its cause she's jealous._

yup. Brandon has no idea thou.

_U know Brandon is giving u a dirty look cause of Callie rite?_

Oh I know. ;) y do u think I'm doing this ?

_Lol Jesus. _

That's y u LUV me ;)

Jesus felt Callie move and he looked down to see her smirking. He blushed as he realized Callie had probably seen some of the messages.

"Hey Jude? Why don't you come and sit in my lap. That way Brandon isn't too uncomfortable." Lexi called out. Jude got up hesitated and went to sit Lexi's lap. Lexi wound two arms around him and Jude snuggled against her. Callie turned slightly. _"Thank you, Lexi." _ Lexi smiled at her. SLAM!

They were so wrapped up in their four people moment they didn't even realize that Talia had left. Brandon came back in and gently lifts Callie's feet up. He sat down onto the couch and set then back down. Jesus noticed that Brandon was sitting a bit close to Callie. Her knees were resting on Brandon, not just her feet. The moms then started the movie.

Halfway through the movie he felt Callie shiver. He looked down and noticed she has a small smile. He then noticed that one of Brandon's hands was moving up and down her legs. He realized that Brandon was doing it unconsciously. Looking around he noticed Jude was asleep. He called out to his moms. "Moms can you stop the movie? I'm going to carry Jude up to bed. He's asleep and I think Lexi might be uncomfortable."

His moms nodded and paused the movie. He gently shifted Callie and picked her up and readjusted her so she was leaning against Brandon. "Keep a hold of her big brother. I think its your turn to hold her." He smiled slightly as he saw Callie and Brandon blush. He then picked up Jude gently and carried him up the stairs to their room. He laid Jude down gently in his bed. And tucked him in. "Night, Jude."

He walked back down to the movie. "Mariana or Lexi? Do either one of you want a turn?" Both girls said no but he grinned "Too bad. I'm going to pick Lexi." He picked up Lexi gently and placed her the way Callie was earlier. He noticed that Callie and Brandon were under a blanket and that Callie looked relaxed. Brandon looked happier with Callie then he did with Talia. Mariana tossed him a blanket which he tucked around him and Lexi. Mariana hogged the last blanket to himself.

When the movie ended, he picked up Lexi gently and carried her to Mariana's room and laid her on Callie's bed. He then walked down the stairs and picked up Mariana and carried her up to her room. Walking back downstairs he saw his moms hesitating

"Is something the matter?"

They gestured to Callie and Brandon who were sleeping on the couch. "Should we wake them up?"

"Don't they look relaxed and happy. Let them sleep."

The moms nodded and turned away. "And Jesus, that was a very nice thing to do for Callie and Jude."

He nodded. "I'm going to grab some water before bed. Good night. " The moms nodded and headed to bed. He crept to the kitchen and grabbed some water, and then he crept to his room to grab his camera. He crept back downstairs and adjusted the blanket around Callie and Brandon.

He then took a few pictures of them sleeping together on the couch.

Jesus smiled and kissed Callie's forehead. "Buenas Noches, Princesa."

Callie smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer to Brandon. Jesus walked up to his room and flopped down on his bed and fell asleep.

Well ? What do u think?


	3. Silence

**Silence**

_Silence is a girl's loudest cry _

He knew something was wrong that Friday morning. He was the only one who noticed the sad smiles, the light touches, the unspilled tears in the eyes, and the silence. His moms were too involved in making sure they were ready to go to school. Mariana was more concerned about how she looked and her shopping trip after school. Brandon was more concerned about Talia so he and Callie weren't talking at the moment. Jesus knew something was wrong. Jude was tense and holding Callie's hand under the table. Callie wasn't eating anything and had a fake smile on. Her eyes were glittering with unshed tears. He sat down next to her and placed a hand on her knee and squeezed it. She jumped slightly and looked at him. He opened his mouth and suddenly Callie pushed back her chair. _"May I be excused?" _ She rushed up the stairs without even waiting for their answer. Everyone stared at her in shock. Then they all looked at Jude who was staring at his food. He pushed back his chair and placed his plate in the sink. "I'm full." He then walked up the stairs. "Okay?"Stef said. They ate breakfast in silence.

Jesus went up the stairs to his room. He heard water running in the bathroom. His door was slightly opened so he peeked in and saw Callie. He was so surprised that he almost fell forward. Callie's eyes were slightly red and she was splashing water on her face. He saw her pull out a little bag from her backpack. She pulled out some make up – mascara, eye liner, cover-up, and lip gloss. He watched her apply the make up with ease. He didn't even know Callie owned make up! He then saw her pull her shirt off. He wanted to look away. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't. His eyes were drawn to the bruises and cuts on her skin. Her skin was purple and blue and some of cuts looked liked they would start bleeding soon. He then noticed some words on her skin- **Liam's slut**. He saw Callie begin to cover up her bruises, cuts, and the words. He then saw her pull on a different shirt. Instead of her usual gray shirt and torn up jeans. Callie had on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans (Mariana and Lexi's idea) and a black short sleeve shirt. Callie ran a comb through her hair and worked out the knots. He then saw her pull out a necklace. It was a silver moon with blue and black stars gems. It was beautiful. Jesus saw Callie take a deep breath and clasp the necklace around her neck. It was more of a chocker. The moon hung lightly between her collarbones. She then grabbed a black hoodie that was hanging up on a hook. Jesus recognized his hoodie. He knew no one but him would recognize it so he knew she was safe. He then crept away from the door and walked out of his room. He knocked on Mariana's room. "Callie. You are going to be late if you don't hurry."

The door opened and Callie step out. She nodded and brushed past him. Jesus followed her down the stairs. Everyone was already outside waiting. When he and Callie stepped out, everyone was quiet. "Callie…?" Callie ignored them and climbed into the car and scrambled into the back seat. Everyone climbed into the car and sat away from Callie.

When they got to school, everyone went their separate ways. Mariana to Lexi, Brandon to the music room, and Callie walked Jude to class. Jesus followed Callie and Jude. Callie walked Jude to his classroom and gave him a tight hug. She kissed his forehead and ran off. Jesus saw Jude wipe his face. He realized that something was really wrong. He decided he would talk to Callie as soon as possible.

He was walking to lunch, when he saw Callie surrounded by Talia and her friends. He walked to the group and froze as he heard Talia

"Hey Callie? Why are you dressed so weird? Trying to impress Brandon? Jesus? They will never like you. You are worthless. Pathetic." Talia laughed and walked away.

Jesus was furious. He heard a chocked up sob and looked at Callie. Her eyes widen at the sight of him and she took off running. He took off at her and chased her throughout the school. Callie ran into the bathroom and he cursed. What was he going to do? He couldn't waltz into the girl's bathroom! "Jesus?"He turned around and saw Mariana, Lexi, Jude, Brandon and Talia walking toward him.

"Is everything okay?" (Lexi)

"We saw you running."(Brandon)

"Where's Callie?" (Jude)

"Jesus?" (Mariana)

"Is something wrong?" (Talia)

Jesus took a deep breath. He knew that Callie wouldn't be leaving the bathroom anything soon.

"No, everything is not okay. Yeah I was chasing after Callie who ran into the bathroom crying. And yes Talia something is wrong. You know what it is." He gave a dirty look. Brandon wrapped an arm around Talia.

"Jesus? What does my girlfriend have to do with Callie crying?" (Brandon)

"Brandon, I caught Talia saying some nasty things to Callie and she ran off crying. She's been acting weird all day. I caught her crying earlier this morning. And the hoodie she's wearing is mine. She's acting sad, scared, and lonely."

"Jesus that's ridiculous. Talia would never do that. Callie never cries. She's the strongest girl I know. Besides she would have told me if something was up. Why would she wear your hoodie anyway?"

"Brandon! I heard Talia. Are you really that blind? And everyone cries, no matter how strong they are. She didn't say anything because she didn't want people to see her weak and you two aren't even on speaking terms. And I don't know why she's wearing my hoodie. Maybe because it's black and warm?"

Jesus shook his head taking deep breaths. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Lexi. She gave him a small smile and walked into the bathroom. Jesus looked down at Jude who was silently crying.

"Jude?" Mariana knelt down and looked into his eyes and then gave him a hug. Jesus stared at the door hoping that Callie and Lexi would walk out. He heard Brandon tell Talia to leave him alone. The door open and Lexi came out with Callie behind her. Callie had the hood pulled up so they couldn't see her face but Jesus knew she was crying. Jude broke away from Mariana and flew to Callie who knelt down and hugged him tightly. Their shoulders were shaking. Callie looked up and they all saw her tears and make up running down her face. Brandon made a move as to comfort her but Jesus beat him. He wrapped his arms around both Callie and Jude and held them. After a while, Callie pushed him a way a bit and stood up with Jude. She wouldn't look at anyone.

"Brandon, Mariana, and Lexi go tell Lena that I'm taking Callie and Jude home. Then if you can, come home immediately. They nodded and ran off.

Jesus pulled Callie and Jude down the hallway until they reached an unmarked door. Pushing the door open he gestured for Callie and Jude to follow him. The walk home was silent. Jude walked next to Callie holding her hand. Jesus looked at Callie and held out his hand. She took it gratefully and he squeezed it. Then he pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her waist. They continued to walk silently home.

Once they got home Jesus unlocked the door and Callie and Jude followed him inside. They stood inside the staring at each other awkwardly.

"Umm, Jude you can go take a shower?" Jude shook his head. "Can I take a nap?" Jesus nodded and Jude walked up to their room to sleep.

Jesus probed Callie up the stairs and pushed her into the bathroom. "Callie you are going to take a shower. You'll feel much better. I'm going to find you some clothes." Callie stared at him blankly. Jesus sighed and turned on the water, letting it fill the bathtub. He then unzipped his hoodie and helped Callie out of it. He placed it on the counter. He then walked behind her and took off her necklace and placed it on top of the hoodie. He then took a small towel and wiped some of her makeup off. He saw that Callie looked like she was going to cry so he hugged her.

"Shh. Don't cry Princesa. It's going to be alright. I here okay?"

Callie nodded. Jesus knelt and removed her shoes and socks. He then picked up her stuff and was about to leave the bathroom when he heard Callie hiss in pain. He turned around and saw that she was trying to take off the shirt but her bruises must have stung. He quickly placed the stuff back down and walked over and pulled the shirt off. He didn't care how wrong it was. She was in pain and he was going to help her. He gasped as he saw the bruises and cuts. Up close they looked even worse.

He gently traced the biggest bruise- it started at her shoulder went all the way down to her hip. _"Some girls at juvie kicked me there several times." _ He then traced a cut – it went from under her bra strap at the side all the way to her belly button. He looked at Callie. _"My foster dad took a knife when I tried to protect Jude. He promised it would be worse next time." _She shuddered. Jesus felt anger surge up in him. He then traced the words on her tummy and hips. Jesus felt some tears hit him. "Liam."  She nodded. Jesus stood up and hugged her tightly. He kissed her head and held her as she sobbed. After the sobs stop, Jesus pulled away. "Shower, Callie. I'm going to find you some clothes to wear." Callie nodded and Jesus picked up her clothes and walked out the door. He deposited her shirt and socks in the laundry basket. He placed his hoodie and her necklace on her bed. He then went to his room. He grabbed a clean pair of black jogging pants and a blue shirt for Callie. He heard a vibrating sound and picked up his phone.

"Mariana?"

"We are on our way. It took a while. Lena wanted to know what was wrong so we said that some girls were saying some stuff. We are just going to grab our homework and we will be there in an hour or so."

"Okay, Mariana. Thanks. Bye."

Jesus hung up the phone. We walked back into Mariana's room and laid the clothes on the bed. He walked downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed some water. Walking back upstairs he knocked on the door because he heard the water stop.

"_Come in."_

Jesus walked in and placed the water on the desk. He saw Callie struggling to put on her necklace. He walked up behind hair and pushed her hair to the side and clasped the necklace. Callie then sat on the bed and starting brushing her hair. Jesus sat behind her and took the brush. This was something he used to do with Mariana. The silence was staring to bother Jesus.

"_My mom died today. I was eight years old. My step dad killed her. He was abusive. He beat her to death. It was my fault. Jude was asleep and he decided to take advantage of me. I started screaming and fighting back. My mom came in and died protecting me. He ran away but promised to get me one day. And he did when I twelve. On this very same day. I cry cause my mom died protecting me but still I let her down. It's funny. I don't trust males at all. But you and Brandon I do trust. Brandon because he risked everything to save Jude and you because you make me feel safe. You guys remind me what it's like to be loved again." _

Jesus had stopped brushing Callie's hair during the middle of the story. Callie turned around to see his expression and was surprised to see that Jesus was crying. Jesus then picked Callie up and carried her to him room. He then sat down on his bed and pulled her on to his lap. He wanted to move, that way he could keep an eye on Jude. He didn't want anything to happen to either of them. He stroke Callie's hair as they cried together. One of sadness, pain, and loss. The other of anger, sadness, and love. He kissed her hair as they cried.

When Mariana and Brandon arrived, they went to Mariana's room first. Then to Jesus' room to see Jude sleeping and Jesus and Callie crying. Mariana then climbed onto the bed and hugged Jesus and Callie. Brandon went on the other side of them and hugged Callie and Jesus. When Stef and Lena came home they found all of them on the floor sleeping. There were blankets and pillows on the floor. Mariana, Jude, Jesus, Callie and Brandon were all sleeping tightly. The moms smiled and turned off the lights.

**This turned out different then what I expected. Update soon. Nest one will be funny I promise. Already have an idea. I'll take requests.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

** Review. Love. Dance. Party. Review.**


	4. Shopping

Shopping Favors

Jesus

_Callie_

Others

Callie searched the bathroom frantically. "_Please please. " _She thought_. _She couldn't find them. Callie knelt on the floor and held her stomach as a wave of pain flooded through her. After it passed, she stood up shakily and walked down the stairs. She collapsed on the couch and moaned into a pillow. She heard footsteps come and looked up expecting to see Brandon or Lena, instead she saw Jesus. Callie let her head fall back down onto the pillow. Maybe if she hid he'll go away. Of course Callie had no luck.

Jesus had just gotten home from his date with Lexi. He didn't think anyone would be home. He walked into the living room in hopes to play a video game. He stopped short when he saw his foster sister on the couch. She looked up and then let her head fall back onto the pillow. He walked to the couch and poked Callie.

"Callie… Callie. Are you alive?"

Callie lifted her head and glared at him. _"Jesus. NOT NOW." _

Jesus frowned. "Callie. Princesa. What's wrong? Are you mad that I'm not Brandon?" He teased.

Callie blushed and pushed herself into a sitting position. Callie thought hard. Maybe Jesus would? No it would be to embarrassing. Jesus nudged her.

"Callie. What is it? Tell me. I won't laugh."

"_Umm. Jesus, I kind of need a tiny favor. It won't take long." _Callie looked at her feet.

"Sure, Callie. What can I do?"

"_I need you to go to the store and pick up something." _

Jesus stared at Callie. She was bright red, mumbling, and wouldn't make eye contact. What could be embarrassing for her to ask him to get. Ohhh, he had a feeling would it could be.

"Um. Callie, sure I'll go to the store to pick up some condoms. But why don't you just ask Brandon to get some?"

Callie turned even redder. She shook her head frantically. _"Jesus. Umm, that's not what I need for you to pick up. And why would I ask Brandon?"_

Jesus was confused now, "Callie what else would make you embarrass to ask me? And because you two like each other. I can feel the sexual tension when I'm in the same room as you."

Callie didn't know if she wanted to hit Jesus with a pillow or strangle him with it. She settled with hitting him.

"Ouch! Callie!" Jesus rubbed his head. "What was that for?"

Callie laughed and then clutched her stomach as pain hit her again. Jesus stared at her. Callie could see the wheels turning and then clicking as he realized what was wrong. He turned pale. "No. Please, no." He thought.

Callie nodded her in answer to his silent question. He gulped. He wanted to say no but Callie looked at him with the same puppy eyes Lexi and Mariana used. He groaned and got up from the couch. He grabbed some money from his mom -Stef's emergency stash. He walked over to Callie who handed him a piece of paper with what she need on it. He pocket it, he really didn't want to see it. He then grabbed some blankets and placed them around Callie

. "Don't move. Relax. Here's some water and pills if you need them. I'll be back if I don't die of embarrassment."

"_Jesus… Thank you. I owe you big time." _Callie looked at him gratefully.

Jesus shook his head as he laughed. He kissed her forehead. "The things I do for the people I love. Just promise me nest time you will ask Brandon to buy them for you."

He walked out of the house before she could answer. He really wasn't looking forward to this shopping trip. He arrived at Target quickly. He pulled his beanie on his head a bit lower. He really hoped no one recognized him. He grabbed a basket and walked to the certain aisle and stopped. His eyes widen in shock. Damm. He never really knew how many different brands there were. He decided his best bet was just to pick out different ones and hope for the best. He started grabbing the different brands. Thin and thick, short, medium, and large. Daytime and overnight. Wings and nothing. He then grabbed some condoms- just to annoy Callie. It serves her right after this shopping trip. He peeked out from the side of the aisles to see if there was anyone. He then made a mad dash to the check out. He wasn't sure to which cashier to go to. The elderly grandma, the teenage girl, of the college boy?

He figured the college boy was his best bet. He walked up to him and dumped his basket on the conveyor belt. The cashier Luke raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He quickly scanned the items without looking at Jesus. Jesus was very gratefully at this. As he paid Luke, Luke looked at him and said. "Good luck."

Jesus grabbed the bags and ran out the door and sprinted home. He arrived home and rushed to where Callie was. "Callie! You so owe me! That was one of the most humiliating experiences in my whole life."

He stomped over to Callie who looked at him weirdly.

"_Umm. Jesus? What's with all the bags?"_

"I wasn't sure which to get so I got you choices." He then dumped everything out of the bags. They all piled around his feet. Callie started laughing and then stopped. She was turning bright red and looking behind him. Jesus gulped and turned around slowly to see Mariana, Lexi, Jude, Brandon, and his moms. They looked as if they wanted to laugh to which they did when he looked at him. He turned red as they continued to laugh. After they stopped Lena asked "What exactly is this?" waving her hand to the pile on the floor.

"Umm. Callie made me go to the store to buy her some. I didn't know what kind to get so I grabbed at random."

"_Wait. Jesus didn't you read the paper I gave you? It had all the information on it."_

Jesus stared at Callie in disbelief. He slowly reached into his back pocket and pulled out the paper. On it were the words- _Always. Small. Wings. Blue box. _He mentally slapped himself. He crouched down and searched through the pile. He found the right one. "Umm? Here you go?"

Callie laughed as she took the box. Stef shook her head. "On the bright side, Jesus saved us one hell of a shopping trip. I think we are good for a year or two." Lena then picked out a few boxes and tossed them to Mariana, Lexi, and Stef. "Look. Jesus even managed to get the ones we used." Brandon picked up a box. "Umm. Jesus? Why did you get condoms?"

"Oh? I figured you could use them?" Jesus subtly gestured to Callie. Both Brandon and Callie blushed.

Lexi then smirked. "Jesus does this mean you will buy me some when I need them?"

Jesus paled. "Hell no! Next time you can all either get them yourself or ask someone else to get them. I am not buying pads or tampons for a very long time."

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

First of all. Thanks to all who have read, review, followed, or/and favorite. You guys really make my day when I read your reviews. I'm sorry that I can't respond to all of them. I sometimes forget to who I responded to. I never thought people would like this so much. Originally a one shot I'm writing chapter everyday for this. I have actually put aside all other stories to focus on this one. If you have read my other stories I will update sometime in July. If you have a suggestion, tell me. I'll give you credit for your idea. So

Review!

Fall in love!

Make out like teenagers!

Party everyday!

Review!

P.s: I'm thinking of changing my pen name. any ideas?


	5. ISpy Lips

ISpy Lips

Jesus was spying on Callie and Brandon. He didn't mean to but he was bored. Mariana and Lexi were shopping. His mom Stef was working. His other mom Lena was helping Jude, so they were still at school. He had nothing else to do because his skateboard was taken away again. He really needed to stop riding it in the house. So he settled for spying on Callie and Brandon. At the moment, he was on the roof with binoculars watching them play guitar under their tree. He felt like a stalker/spy.

They were laughing and throwing wads of paper at each other. Jesus figured that they were writing a song. He saw Brandon say something to Callie and she nodded. Brandon then went inside. When he came out he was carrying his keyboard. Then he went back in to grab a blanket. He made a third trip to grab drinks and food. Jesus saw Brandon set the blanket down. Jesus realized that Brandon was setting up a picnic.

Brandon held put his arm to Callie and bowed. Callie accepted his arm and they sat on the blanket. Jesus watched them eat and laugh. He saw Callie throw some grapes at Brandon to catch and Brandon feeding Callie strawberries. Jesus felt as if he was watching a movie. The kind that Lexi and Mariana would watch and then cry throughout it.

Jesus watched them during the little "Date". He saw Brandon pose Callie and then started to draw her. Jesus was stunned. He was the only one who knew about this talent, and well now Callie. He saw them lie down and talk.

After a while, Brandon began to tickle Callie. Callie squealed and tried to get away. Brandon picked her up spinning her around. Jesus hated to admit it but his brother had moves. He would have to remember this stuff for when he was with Lexi. If she ever gave him a chance.

Jesus watched them as they just had fun and relaxed. He laughed softly when he saw Brandon pull Callie put to dance. They made a nice couple. Jesus knew though that Callie was afraid of having to leave. He really hoped that things worked out. He watched Brandon pick up the guitar and starting playing. Then Brandon handed the guitar to Callie motioning for her to try. Jesus smiled as he saw Callie struggle a bit with the chords.

Then, Brandon went behind Callie to show her how to place her fingers for the certain song. They were pressed together. Jesus saw Callie look up at Brandon. He just realized how close they were. If they were any closer, they were going to kiss…. Jesus leaned forward and tumbled over. He rolled down the roof and stopped in front of the couple. They looked down at him in shock. He looked at them with his best; **I was not totally spying/stalking you while you were acting all coupley look.** He felt as if it was convincing. Apparently though, they didn't buy it.

"_Jesus…." _Callie said in a deadly calm voice.

At that moment Jesus felt some fear. So he did what he always did. Made a fool of himself.

"Callie. Brandon. I was just playing Ispy. And I spy lips. Your lips and your lips. Umm. BYE!" Jesus pointed to the two lips and then took off running.

Brandon turned to look at Callie.

"Ispy lips?"

Callie laughed. "_It's Jesus. What do you expect?" _ She leaned over and kissed him.

"Ispy Lips."

**Well, I have gotten request for some Brandon/Callie and Jesus/Callie. This is the one with Brandon/Callie. I'm working on the Jesus/Callie fic. Remember these are just separate one shots. Hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW!**


	6. Skateboards & Beanies

Skateboard & Beanies

_Callie_

Jesus

Others

It was a normal Saturday afternoon. He was just skateboarding with some friends and the local skate park. They were doing what they were always doing- skating, flirting, hitting on girls, and eating. It was they did all the time. So why did he feel like something was going to happen?

It probably had something to do with morning. Callie had been acting weird since the night before. He had seen Brandon and Callie talking. Brandon had said something that made her blush and shake her head no. Brandon has waved his hands around gesturing in his direction. When they came in Brandon had nudged her when he talked to her. Callie had turned red and mumbled something about homework and killing Brandon.

That morning he and Callie sat next to each other for breakfast. Brandon had sat across from them. Brandon mumbled something to Callie that made her red and kicked him under the table. Later during breakfast, he felt someone's toes skim across his feet. (Since it was Saturday, no one wore sock or shoes to breakfast.) He was confused when he felt them. He glanced at Brandon who was smirking and Callie who was looking him from the corner of her eye.

He nearly dropped his bacon as he felt some one's foot touch his again. He then smiled. Two can play at a game. He started tickling the heel of the foot. He saw a smile slide on Callie's face. He and Callie proceeded to play footise under the table. Trying to see who would laugh first. He lost the game. (Callie had ran her toes all the way down his leg and back up. In which he placed a hand on her leg, causing her to almost squeal. After breakfast, they all walked upstairs. They got ready for their plans. Brandon was going with Jude to the batting cages. Lena and Stef were going grocery shopping, and Mariana and Callie were going shopping. Jesus had noticed Brandon give Callie money. He also heard him whisper to Mariana, " Don't forget the plan." Brandon then winked at Callie which made Jesus want to strangle him.

He felt strange during his game with Callie. He felt strange seeing Brandon wink at Callie. He had felt strange since the first time he met here. Callie was hot. There was no denying that. Even Brandon thought she was and they were best friends!

He shook his head. Callie was his foster sister. The game meant nothing. He had seen here play it with Brandon once. He shook his head again. He decided he needed to find a girl to flirt with. To get his mind off the Callie thing.

Jesus laughed as his friend got slapped by a girl. Serves him right. Flirting with a girl when her boyfriend was in the restroom. He and his friends threw their trash away. They then headed back to the park. They decided to play competition. Basically they just tried to outskate each other.

Meanwhile, Callie was suffering in hell. Actually she was at the mall with Mariana. She didn't really have a choice. Brandon had shoved some money in her hand and dropped them off at the mall. As they were leaving the car Brandon had shouted. "Mariana don't go overboard! It still needs to be Callie style." Mariana nodded and then dragged Callie with her to the mall.

Callie didn't mind this. The whole bonding thing with Mariana. However, the shopping part she could live without. She rolled at her eyes as they entered the 14th store of the day. They had had at least one bag from every store. So far, she had brought shorts, flats, heels, boots, sneakers, jewelry, hats (beanies) jeans (skinny), short sleeve shirts (tight and loose), and make up. Mariana had also brought her four dresses. Now they were going to buy her some more clothes. Callie wanted to groan. She had never felt more exhausted in her entire life.

Mariana shoved her into the dressing room and tossed her some clothes. Callie sighed and looked at the clothes. It was a one shoulder top. It was black with blue and purple roses scattered on it. Paired with it were some dark blue/black skinny jeans. She tried it on and showed it to Mariana. "Perfect!" Callie had to admit it looked really good. It showed off her curves. She looked like a girl. The next outfit was also an off the shoulder red top with gray skinny jeans. Paired with it was a gray beanie. She stepped out. Mariana squealed. "OMG! Callie you look amazing! We are so getting these two outfits!"

Callie nodded, not even bothering to argue. Besides she actually liked these outfits. They exited the store. On the way to the café, they passed a beauty salon. Callie stopped. _"Mariana. Could we go in? I want to get my split ends cut off." _ Mariana smiled and nodded.

The two girls chatted as the lady cut Callie's hair. After she finished, Callie looked in the mirror and smiled. She loved it! Her head felt lighter but her hair looked longer. She was about to pay for her trim when Mariana came up and asked the lady to add the items to the cost. Callie picked up one of the items Hair Color it read. She looked at Mariana raising any eyebrow. She shrugged. "I have also wanted to do color streaks in my hair. It's washable so the moms can't say anything. I got enough for the both of us." Mariana paid the lady and they walked out. They got something to eat and continued to talk.

Once they were done Mariana got a text. "It's Brandon. He's going to be here in an hour. Come on. We have to hurry." Mariana then pulled Callie into the family bathroom and locked the door. "Get changed. Put on the red shirt, gray jeans, and beanie (the one mentioned above.)." She tossed them to Callie. "Sorry, Callie. It's just that it's a Foster tradition when we go shopping, everyone puts on an outfit that they brought." Callie nodded and turned around to get changed. When she turned back around Mariana was already in her new outfit. A pink shirt that tied around her neck and a pair on black skinny jeans. She saw Mariana pulled the color cans and picked out the pink one. She stated spraying pinks streaks in her hair. Callie had to admit she looked cool. "You can take one. Half it is yours." Callie nodded and picked out the red can. She handed it to Mariana. Mariana took it and began to color streak Callie's hair.

They looked at themselves in the mirror and began laughing. Mariana then threw some shoes at her. They were red and black high tops. Mariana pulled on some pink flats. "Almost done. Just need make up. I'm like so jealous of you Callie. You have such perfect skin. I'm just going to put some mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss on you." Callie nodded and allowed her to apply the makeup. This was actually fun. _This must be what it's like to have a sister. _She thought. Mariana did her own makeup after Callie's. She then checked the time."Callie! We have 2 minutes to meet Brandon!" Both girls grabbed their bags and ran out to the parking lot to meet Brandon.

Brandon whistled as he caught sight of both of them. Callie blushed as Mariana shoved her into the back seat.

"_How were the batting cages?"_

"Callie! I had so much fun. Brandon promised to take me again next week!" (Jude)

"_That's great baby!"_

Callie was so happy that she didn't even realized where Brandon and driven them to. When she did her jaw dropped. _"Brandon."_

Mariana grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the car. "Thanks Brandon. Go find parking. We'll meet you at a table."

Callie stared at Mariana and then at the skate park. She started to shake her head.

"_No, No. No." _

Mariana giggled. Please Callie? There's this guy I like. You're my wing woman. Besides you can ride a skateboard, Jesus did teach you. Why are you so scared? Is there a certain beanie wearing skateboarder that you think is super hot?"

Callie stared at Mariana and licked her lips, feeling ashamed.

"_Umm. Fine. Just this once. I'll be your wing woman. And yes I can skateboard and I will be skateboarding. And no there's no guy!"_

Mariana laughed again. "You can't lie to me!" She handed her a skateboard. "It's Jesus'"

Callie took it and they walked into the park. Mariana suddenly grabbed her arm.

"That's him!" Callie turned to look at the guy. He was cute. He was blond and tan. He seemed like a great guy and apparently one of Jesus' friends. She gulped.

Mariana pulled her toward them. Callie gently pulled away.

"_I'll catch up. I'm just going to skateboard for a bit."_

Mariana bit her lip and nodded. Yes! She thought. The plan is working. She walked over to where her brother and his friends were. She whistled to get their attention and they all scrambled down to meet her. She blushed as Luke the guy she liked hugged her and slung an arm around her. Mariana bit her lip as she watched her brother casually look for a certain someone. He looked disappointed when he couldn't find her.

"Jesus who are you looking for?"

"No one Mariana."

All of the sudden Luke pointed to the ramps. "Check out that skater!"

They all turned around and watch as the skater performed a few tricks. Jesus gasped as he recognized the trick. That was his trick. Only he knew it. Well and one other person knew how.

No way .  He thought.

"Dude! That skater just ripped off your trick!" One of his friends cried.

They watched as the skater got off the ramps and began walking toward him. His friends automatically assumed threaten poses. Jesus felt his breath catch in his throat as he removed her helmet and pads.

Long brown hair swung out gently falling over her shoulder. He gasped Was that red he saw? He looked at Mariana and noticed that she had pink in her hair. That confirmed his thoughts. He blushed as Mariana winked at him.

He heard all his friends began to whisper.

"Dude she's hot!"

"Man it's a girl!"

"Think she would go for me?"

He shoved his friends away and pushed in front of them. They all watch the girl walk toward them. Jesus tightens his hands into fists as guys began to hit on her. Callie just smiled and continued to walk toward them.

Jesus breath stops as he takes in her appearance. Helmet under arm, skate board in hand. He feels his legs weaken as he sees what she's wearing. A red off the shoulder top revealing white shoulder and a small circle of freckles on the back of the left shoulder. Gray skinny jeans with red and black high tops that make her seen taller. And on her head, she is now wearing a gray beanie.

Oh DAMM I'm so screwed.

Callie walked closer until she was in front of his group. Immediately, Rick began to hit on her.

"Hey babe. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Cause babe. You are an ANGEL!"

Jesus wanted to punch Rick. Callie felt uncomfortable. Luckily Mariana saved them.

"Callie that was amazing! I didn't know you were that good! I see that my brother has been teaching you a lot. He even though you his trick!"

Jesus found his tongue. "Yeah, Callie, you were really good."

Mariana rolled her eyes. Was her brother really that much of an idiot?

"Sooo. Jesus. What do you think of Callie's clothes? We went shopping today. Don't you think she looked hot or is it sexy?"

Callie looked at Jesus as his eyes swept up and down her body. His eyes landed on her beanie. She then bit her lip and Jesus felt his resolve weaken.

"Fuck it!"

He grabbed Callie by the waist and kissed her hard on the lips. Callie was so surprised. She wrapped her arms around Jesus' neck and began to kiss him back. She heard a small growl come from him. He picked her up and set her down on the park table. They were in their own personal bubble.

Finally! Mariana thought! She was a bit disgusted though. She was pretty sure she just some tongue. Brandon came up behind with Jude. Mariana quickly covered Jude's eyes. The poor boy didn't need to see his sister be kissed by her brother.

Brandon pulled out a camera and snapped a few pictures. Mariana looked at him and he shrugged. "What. It will make one hell of a story to tell the grandkids."

His friends were just as stunned.

"What!"

"Jesus and her?"

"Lucky!"

Callie and Jesus of course were too busy and didn't even know what was going on around them. (later on they would be kicked out and would continue to make out on the beach)

Jesus tore his lips away from hers and nibbled on her neck and ear.

"That beanie looks sexy on you."

They then began to kiss again.

Wow! This is my longest story ever. (6 pages/ 2,235 words) not counting AN. Im so thankful to everyone who reviewed, favorite, followed, etc. I made this extra long because I might not be able to update tomorrow.( I have a family bqq that I don't want to go to. I can stand them.) but I will update as soon as I can. I hope you like this. I need some idea on what to write and what should I change my pen name 2. So…

PM me

Review ,

Love

Kiss. Hugs.

Review

(7 pages now!)


	7. Beautiful Quince

**AN: these are all separate one shots. This is not a story. Sorry for any confusion. Okay. Now back to our regularly scheduled program. **

Beautiful

Everyone was hurrying around for Mariana's quince . Jesus scowled. "It's my birthday too." He thought. But no one really seemed to remember this.

Jesus was trying to tie his tie. He had no luck. He decided to see if there was anyone who could help him. He walked over to the kitchen just in time to see Callie walk down the stairs in her dress. Wow. She looked amazing. He saw Brandon staring a Callie like she was a goddess. Jesus smiled as he heard Callie ask Brandon how she looked. It was adorable that Callie wanted his approval. He however frowned when he heard Brandon replied with "Nice."

Nice. Nice? Jesus wanted to punch his brother. Was he really that much of an idiot? Jesus saw the hurt in Callie's eyes as she walked out the door. Jesus frowned as he saw Talia kiss Brandon. He knew that his brother had feelings for Callie. So why was Brandon doing this? He needed to fix things up. First with his idiot brother Brandon then with Callie.

He would have to wait until Talia was busy. He got his chance to talk to Brandon during the quince.

"Hey Brandon. Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"Its about you and Callie."

"Me and Callie?"

"Yeah. Brandon I've seen the way you look at her. You like her, maybe even love her. You're scared because of the moms rules. I saw you today, when you saw Callie in her dress. You looked as if she was the most beautiful thing you ever saw. Yet you ruined it by saying she looked nice. Nice, Brandon. Nice. You use nice when talking about paint colors or something. Not when you see a hot girl in a dress. You hurt her."

"How did I hurt her?"

"Dude! She lived with foster families. When do you think was the last time someone told her she was beautiful? Someone that wasn't Jude? You didn't see her eyes. You hurt her. You hurt Callie."

"I hurt Callie. I didn't mean too. It's just that Talia and the moms. I don't know what to do."

"Sometimes big brother you just need to take a chance and risk it. Otherwise you will spend your whole life regretting it or thinking 'what if'". Jesus walked away leaving Brandon alone to think.

He looked around for Callie and found her sitting at a table watching Jude dance with a girl. He snuck up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Hey Princesa."

Callie giggled and twisted in her seat to look at him. He held out a hand.

"Dance with me?"

Callie hesitated and then took his hand. Jesus pulled her up and they began dancing.

He twirled her which made her laugh.

"So Princesa, have I told you that you look beautiful?"

Callie blushed and moved her head.

"I'm taking that as a no. well, you really do look beautiful. I'm guessing you don't here that often."

"_I don't. The last person to call me beautiful was my mom before she died. Jude calls me pretty and Liam called me hot."_

Jesus hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear.

"Well, I think you are beautiful. And so does Brandon. I'll support you no matter what. I love you Princesa."

Jesus kissed her cheek as the song ended and Brandon glared at Jesus. He decided to claim Callie for the next dance.

Callie's thoughts were jumbled up. Brandon though she was beautiful? It was nice to have Jesus supporting her no matter what.

Callie started to walk back to her seat when Brandon asked her to dance. They swayed and twirled. She noticed him staring at her with a look in his eyes. He drew her closer and whispered

"You look gorgeous Callie. Beautiful doesn't even describe you. And nice was the only word that seemed able to come out of my mouth."

Callie blushed and felt his breath on her neck. She jumped slightly as she felt him pull her closer. The two had actually drifted away from the others and were now dancing on a small balcony. Brandon placed his lips on Callie's collar bone. Callie shudder and pulled away to look at him. They stared at each other and they both knew that for now all that matter was that moment. In a few minutes, they would go back in and things would be as if it never happened. Callie placed a kiss on Brandon's cheek near the corner of his lips. He pulled her closer and they danced for the last minute of the song.

Brandon left and walked inside. Callie looked out and saw the beach. She knew that she would never forget that moment but she knew that the moment was all they could have. She would not let Jude down. She took a deep breath and walked back inside.

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy lately. I have been working on my other stories while I try to come up with more inspiration. Let me know if you have ideas for me. Updates will be slow because of my now busy schedule. I'll try to update at least once a week. I'm sorry. **

**On the other hand. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, follows, etc.  
It means a lot.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Hair,Rings, & Smiles

Hair, Rings & Smiles

Callie stared at herself in the mirror. She looked at the brush in her hair and then at her hair. She had been living with the Fosters for five years now and her hair had gotten long. It was now reached the middle of her back. Unfortunately, it was now harder to handle. She didn't have any plans to cut it. Her mom had long hair before she died.

Callie used to like having her mom brush her hair. Her mom used to play with it. Sometimes she would braid it, other times she would put bows in her hair. Callie wasn't fond of the bows but she loved her mom.

It had been about 15 years since someone had last brushed her hair. 14 year since she had long hair. At her very first foster home, they cut her hair short because they wanted to punish her for protecting Jude.

She and the Fosters were going to dinner at a fancy restaurant to celebrate that Jude had graduated top of his high school class. Callie and Jude had decided not to become Fosters officially. As soon as she turned 18, Callie claimed custody of Jude. The Fosters decided to let Jude to continue to live with them.

Brandon asked out Callie as soon as she turned 18 and they had been together for 3 years. Lexi and Jesus were still together after 5 years. Mariana and Garret had been dating for 4 years. Wyatt had begun dating Talya surprisingly. They had been together for 4 years. Jude and Conner had recently gotten together.

Callie now was struggling with her hair. What could she do with it?

The door bell rang and Callie ran to the door. She opened it to see Jesus.

Jesus walked into the house. He looked at her open and down. He laughed.

"Let me guess. You have no idea whatsoever to do with you hair."

Callie nodded embarrassed. Jesus walked into her bathroom and began pulling things out.

"Get changed then I will do you hair."

Callie rushed to her bedroom and put on her dress. It was a green dress with a black sash. It went to her knees and flowed out slightly. The back and the right side of the dress was longer, giving it an elegant look. She walked back into the bathroom, where she was forced into a chair. A blanket was throw over her clothes. Jesus began to brush her hair. Callie smiled . Jesus had always liked playing with hair. He would sometimes brush her hair when she couldn't sleep. He told her once that he used to do Marianna's hair. He enjoyed brushing hair. He said it calmed him down.

Jesus smiled. He loved Callie's hair. She had grown it out so it was really long. He brushed out all the knots. Then he began to straighten it. This took a while since there was so much hair. Then he took the front part of her hair and curled it lightly. Her bangs were also curled. The effect gave her a soft gentle innocent vibe. Callie closed her eyes and Jesus did her makeup. She smiled as she remember the day when Marianna had taught all of them how to apply makeup. Her excuse was that it was a good way to disguise themselves and was a very important thing to know.

Jesus applied some green eye shadow, black eyeliner, some blush, and some light pink lipstick.

He stood back and took off the blanket. He led her to the mirror.

Callie looked at herself in shock. This couldn't be her! She could look this beautiful.

The dress was flattering. It made her look taller and slimmer. Her makeup made her eyes pop. Her long hair made her look just like her mom.

* * *

She turned around to look for Jesus. She walked around her house looking for him. He stepped out of her spare bedroom a few minutes later, dressed in a suit. It was a regular black suit but with a blue tie. His hair was a mess as usual, but Callie smiled. It was just Jesus style.

"Wow. Look at you."

"Me? Look at you. Brandon is going to flip when he sees you."

Callie blushed and bit her lip. She then noticed that Jesus seemed nervous.

"Jesus?"

He pulled out a black box wordlessly and opened it up revealing a ring. It was a gold ring with blue sapphires. One large one surrounded by little ones.

Callie gasped.

"Do you think she will like it?"

"Like it? Hell no! She'll LOVE it!"

Callie hugged her brother. He twirled around and kissed her cheek.

"I asked her parents, the moms, I even asked Jude for permission to ruin his special night! I really love her."

"Jesus I'm so happy for you."

He smiled at her.

"We both are now all grown up."

Callie nodded and laughed as Jesus help out an arm. He escorted her to his door.

* * *

Dinner was a wonderful event. Everyone's parents were there (Connor's, Lexi's, Wyatt's Talya's, etc.) they laughed, joked, told stories, and had fun all night long. They danced, sang, kissed. It was a happy event.

Callie had her head on Brandon's shoulder as they waltzed around. She saw Jesus looking at her and he nodded slightly. She smiled it was time. The song was coming to an end and the couples all began to sit down. Callie reached into her bag and found her video recorder. She pressed record.

Jesus had grabbed Lexi so she wasn't able to sit down. She looked at him weirdly.

"Jesus?"

"Lexi, me amor. There's something I need to tell you. I've known you half my life. You were my first friend after my sister. We grew up together. You have always been there for me, through the good times and the bad. You didn't want to hurt my sister even though you loved me. I respected you for that. You made me so happy. With you around I'm not afraid of anything. But now I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore. I'm breaking up with you."

Lexi's eyes widen and filled with tears. She turned away on her heels and started to walk away.

"I wasn't finished."

She turned back.

Jesus got down on one knee.

"I'm breaking up with you because I don't want you to be my girlfriend. I want you to be the mother of my kids. I want you to be my wife. Lexi Rivera, will you marry me?"

He had pulled out the ring. Lexi looked at him with tears streaming down her face. She walked over to him and punched his shoulder.

"Don't you dare ever do that again, Jesus Foster!"

"Is that a no or a yes?"

"YES. You idiot. Yes."

Jesus grabbed Lexi by her waist and kissed her. He pulled away and slipped the ring on her finger. He then kissed her again.

They broke away when people started clapping. All the women in the restaurant had tears in their eyes. Jesus and Lexi smiled at everyone. Then Jesus smirked he whispered something to Lexi and she nodded.

Jesus walked up to Callie and pulled her out to the dance floor. Winking at Lexi, he got down on both knees.

"Callie Jacobs. I've know you for about 6 years. It feels longer. You have helped me with some many things. You may not be my blood sister but you are my sister. Will you be my best woman?"

Callie's eyes widen. As did everyone else's.

"Me?"

"Yes. Callie. You have no idea how much you mean to me Princesa. You deserve it."

Callie felt tears in her eyes. She nodded and whispered yes. Jesus hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. Then he turned to Brandon.

"Sorry man. But Callie's one of my special girls."

Brandon got up and laughed.

"It's fine. Just remember she's my girl first."

Jude piped up.

"Let me guess? I'm ring bearer?"

Jesus ruffled Jude's hair.

"You are the shortest."

Jude stuck out his tongue. The rest of the positions were given to everyone else.

The party/dinner continued. Only now, everyone was outside on the restaurant balcony.

Jesus looked around at his sibling and friends and their special people. He grinned.

"So who's going to propose next?"

The girls looked at their partners who looked at each other with scared looks.

Lexi kissed his cheek. "You just love to stir up trouble, don't you?"

"What? Admit it. If I didn't say anything the next proposal would be like in 60 years or so."

Lexi shook her head. Jesus was correct. She looked at him and gave him a smirk.

"I bet 100 that Garret will proposal next."

"Garret? You are way off. It will be Brandon. He'll do after our wedding on the anniversary on the day Callie first walked into our lives. I bet $200."

Lexi shook her head and kissed him again. They ignored the fireworks that went off above them.

* * *

Brandon and Callie were looking at the beach from the balcony. They leaned into each other. No words had to be spoken. Then Brandon turned Callie and pulled her to him. He presses his lips onto her and kissed her. Callie kissed him back. Tongues met and passion went through them.

* * *

Garret and Marianna look at the fireworks. He laughed as Marianna ohhed and ahhed at them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Marianna smiled. She was happy for her brother. They had both found wonderful people.

* * *

Wyatt and Talya were waltzing around in a small corner. They were both happy. It was surprise when they first got together. Wyatt had just gone up to her and kissed her. Talya kissed him back. Wyatt looked down at her. She was the last girl he thought he would ever with. Much less love. He looked at her and then tilted her chin. He kissed her hard and she kissed back with the same amount of force.

* * *

Jude and Conner sat on a small sofa outside. They looked at the fireworks and at all the happy couples. Conner grabbed Jude's hand and squeezed it. Jude looked at him and smiled.

* * *

All was good. Everyone had their happily ever after. Finally.


	9. Violets

**Flowers**

Jesus clenched his jaw as he saw the group of girls and boys shove and taunt Callie. He caught them doing this already 7 times and it was only Tuesday. He tightened his fists as heard what they were saying.

"You are such a slut."

"You are so ugly."

"No one will ever love you."

"You mom didn't want you.

"You're a killer and vicious."

"Worthless"

"You should go kill yourself."

Jesus watched them slap, punch and kick Callie. He now understood why she was so different. He had noticed a few weeks ago that Callie was acting weird. She was jumpy and quieter. She wouldn't look anyone in the eye anymore. She stopped hanging out with him and Brandon. She wore loose clothing and hoodies. They were usually either his or Brandon's clothes. She was sad all the time. He was worried. Jude was worried. Brandon was worried. They were all worried. And now he knew the problem.

He was horrified. Callie Jacobs was being bullied.

He needed to do something.

He walked to the library and checked out a book about flower meanings. He spent all night reading it. The next day, he asked his moms for money. He explained his plan to them and they gave him money. He then went to Brandon that night and told him the plan. Brandon agreed and began to look for a song. He then went to his twin. Mariana agreed to help. Finally he went to Jude.

"Hey buddy. I need your help with something."

"Sure, Jesus."

"What's your sister's favorite color and flower?"

"Umm. Its _violets _and blue."

"Thanks buddy. And hey, want to help me with something. It's for your sister."

Jude nodded and Jesus filled him in on the plan. The plan was set for Friday. Thursday after school was spent finishing the plan. Jesus was excited. He couldn't wait to see Callie smile again. He set his alarm for 6 A.M. Mariana walked into his room and dumped a bunch of clothes onto his bed.

"Hide them." Jesus grabbed them and shoved them into a bag and placed it in a bag in the back of his closet. Everyone in the house went to asleep early that night.

Jesus woke up the minute his alarm rang. He turned if off not to wake Jude. He snuck downstairs and began to get ready. He took a shower and got dressed. He then woke Jude up so Jude could get ready. After Jude was Brandon, then Mariana. They needed Callie to be the last person.

When Callie woke up she was surprised to see Mariana up and almost ready. Mariana turned around and rolled her eyes. "My twin brother messed with the alarm clocks so we all woke up extra early. Brandon turned yours off so you wouldn't wake up. The showers yours." Mariana skipped out of the room and Callie entered the bathroom to get ready. She jumped into the shower and let the water run down. She was so engrossed with her shower she didn't hear the door open and a hand slipped in to lay something on the towel. The hand then left something on her pillow.

Callie grabbed her towel and stepped out. She saw a sunflower on the floor. She picked it up and saw a small paper rolled around the stem. Unrolling the note, she read the words. _Sunflower- I adore the way you brighten my day just like the sun. _She smiled slightly and walked into her room to get dress.

On her bed were 3 tulips- red , yellow , and pink with small notes attached to them. _**Red**__- Believe me your day is just getting started! __**Yellow – **__Keep smiling Sunshine! __**Pink- **__Look in the mirror. I see beautiful eyes. Yours. _

Callie walked to her closet and froze and she saw that her clothes were missing. In her closet were some dark blue skinny jeans, black boots and a off the shoulder blue shirt. Tucked into the shirt was a purple hyacinth and a freesia. The notes read: _**Purple**__- Forgive me. __**Freesia**__- Trust me. _Callie bit her lip and then got changed into the clothes.

She grabbed a hoodie from Jesus' room to hide under later. She walked down the stairs to grab some breakfast. She froze as she saw that everyone was sitting at the table. She slid into her seat nest to Jesus.

She ignored everyone's eyes and instead looked at the flower on her plate. It was a daisy. Attached was a note_: Eat love. You are perfect._

This was how the day continued. Callie found flowers everywhere she went. In her locker, taped to the bathroom mirrors. They were delivered to her class and the lunch lady gave her some. Teachers would pull her aside and hand her some. The notes were really sweet and made Callie happy and cry at the same time.

They said things like; _I love you, beautiful, kind, sweet, perfect, not broken, and I'm proud of you. _

Callie walked out of the classroom. Her English teacher had pulled her aside to talk to her about the journal entry. As she walked out of the classroom she clutched the flowers she received in this class close to her chest. She stopped suddenly. Her eyes widen and she paled. They were waiting for her at her locker. Standing and giving her mocking smiles were Vivian, Jennifer, Paola, Ron, and Arty. The girls were wearing their usual short and skimpy clothes and the boys had their jerseys on. Callie wanted to run but she didn't want Jude to wait long. She walked slowly to her locker careful not to make eye contact.

She opened her locker and tried to ignore their taunts. A bunch of flowers showered out of her locker. Lilies, roses, carnations, and daisies.

The group behind her shared angry looks. Ron grabbed Callie by her arm and swung her around pinning her against the lockers. He kissed her and shoved his tongue down her throat. Callie kicked and squirmed to get away. She bit his tongue which drew blood. Ron pulled away and slapped her. Arty grabbed her as she fell and held her up as the girls began teasing and hitting her.

Callie closed her eyes. She suddenly felt the arms holding her up releasing her and she fell backwards. A pair of gentle arms caught her and she looked up to find Jesus holding her up. He gave her a small smiled and then glared at the group in front of them who were by held by security. Lena and Brandon were yelling at them. Jude was shaking in the corner. When he caught sight of Callie he ran and hugged her. Callie knelt down carefully and the two siblings hug each other tightly. Another pair of arms surrounded them. Callie looked up to find Jesus hugging them. Mariana walked over to them and joined them. Brandon turned around to look at the group and walked over to hug them. The family hugged each other and Callie knew that they loved her and Jude a lot. She realized that maybe just maybe they would stay with the family longer than any other.

Stef came by. She had gotten a call from Lena telling her to come by to arrest some students. She came quickly. She was worried something had happened to the kids. When she saw the kids all around Callie hugging and crying she realized that her worries were right. She took a deep breath. She knew now would not be a good time to go all mama bear on them. However Mike had no problem yelling at the kids.

Lena pulled her aside and explained the problem to her. Then she did the same to Mike. Mike radio in for some other police men to come by so they could fit everyone into the squad cars. In California, bullying was a serious offense. Stef felt confident that they would be punished.

All the kids walked home together. Callie was curious how they knew that she was being bullied.

Jesus explained how he witnessed it earlier during the week. Brandon had also witness it with Jesus but wasn't sure how to help. He figured if he got in the middle things would get worse for her. Jesus was the one who came up with the plan to get them kicked out. He figured that if they saw how amazing Callie was they would do something more daring. The only problem was that Callie wasn't supposed to have gotten hurt- just one slap or two. Callie was touched that they would do this for her.

When they were a few blocks away from the house, Mariana went behind Callie and blind folded her. Callie would have panic if Jude hadn't slid his hand into hers. She took a deep breath reminding herself she was among people who she could trust. She felt hands lead her down the sidewalk. Brandon was telling her where to watch her step.

When Brandon told her to stop she relaxed slightly. She felt them remove the blind fold. Blinking she took in the sight in front of her.

There were a picnic blanket on the ground with a basket on top of it. Hanging between two trees was a sign. WE LOVE YOU CALLIE!

Callie turned around to stare at her siblings and found them all holding a bouquet of violets. One by one they handed her a bouquet with a letter attach. Lena and Stef placed all the bouquets she had received earlier on the ground.

Callie smiled as tears streamed down her face. She hugged everyone one by one.

"Whose idea was this?"

They all pointed to Jesus. "He came up with the idea and we all pitched in to help."

Callie hugged Jesus again tightly and cried quietly. He held her tightly and kissed her head. "Te amo Princesa. Eres Bonita"

Callie pulled away and brushed tears away. She sat on the blanket crossed legged and everyone followed her. They all ate the food and had a great time. Callie smiled happily. She realized that she didn't have to be strong all the time. She had a family who would help her up when she fell. For the first time in a long time Callie could actually grow up and be a teenager. Looking around she thought. "They love me. Us. Jude and I."

**Well what do you think? Sorry for the long wait but im been busy. I had my birthday yesterday and had a party on Saturday. (I turned 15= Quince!) school starts next week so updates will be if I can once a week. I will try to update more often but you will be lucky if I update once a month. So sorry in advance. As always. Send in your requests. **

**Translation: I love you Princess. You are beautiful.**

**REVIEW!1**


	10. Goodbyes

Goodbyes

Callie smiled faintly. She watched her brother dance with Lena and Stef. He was so happy. He deserved this. She knew that she was making the right choice no matter how much it hurt her.

Besides it wasn't like anyone would care.

Mariana had her friends. Stef and Lena had each other. Jesus had Lexi. Brandon had Talya. Jude had all of them.

She was the one who had brought Jude to them but in the end it was Jude who they all loved.

Watching everyone laugh, she knew it was for the best. They didn't need her. They could be a family without her.

So she made her choice. She wasn't going to be selfish anymore.

That night after everyone was asleep, she crept up. Old habits die hard. She didn't have to pack; she was used to having her things in a bag in case she had to get out.

She crept up and looked at Mariana. The two had gotten close. They were like sister now. They would be real sister if they did. But Callie couldn't hurt Jude. So she walked away from her sister.

She peeked into her moms' room and blew a kiss to them. They reminded her of her mother. She would miss them. So she walked away from her mothers.

She stood peeked into Jude and Jesus' room. Looking at Jesus, she though of how close they had gotten. They talked, walked, and hung out together. Jesus in a way had become like an older brother to her, never mind the fact that she was older. She blew him a kiss.

She then looks at Jude. She'll miss him the most. She has spent her whole life trying to protect him. She knows that she made the right choice. She looks at him and blows him a kiss.

One last stop before it's time to hit the road.

She stopped by Brandon's door. Peering in, she looked at his sleeping form. She had memorized the way he had looked a long time ago. She could see his smile, feel his hugs. She could feel his lips on hers, see his eyes. She would miss him. She didn't want him to blame himself. It wasn't his fault. She was doing the right thing. She blew him a kiss.

Walking away she held her head up high and the tears at bay. There was no reason to stay. It was better this way.

She opened the door and exited the house.

Jesus' eyes flew open. He had heard the door open and felt eyes staring at him. He got a weird feeling in his stomach. Something was going to happen. He slipped off the covers and walked to the bathroom. He peered into Mariana's room through the connecting door. He saw Mariana but no Callie. He crept back to his room and walked over to his drawer and opened it. He opened up a box and pulled some money out of it.

He walked down the stairs and hurried to the door. He saw Callie.

"Callie. Wait!"

Callie turned around. She looked as if she wanted to run.

Jesus ran toward her and held out the money. Callie looked at him in surprise.

"Jesus I can't take this."

"Callie I know I can't convince you to come back. The least I can do is help you. I don't want to but I want to know you are all right. Take it and be careful sis."

Callie looked at him and nodded. A tear slid down her cheek and Jesus used his hand to wipe them away.

He placed the money in her pocket and she smiled.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Just promise that you will come back. One day. Please."

"I promise. Tell Jude I'm sorry okay. Tell Brandon that his not his fault."

Jesus nodded.

"I will. Look if it helps, I know it's hard. It's hard to walk away from someone you love."

"I don't love….."

"Callie. I've seen the look on his face. It's the same look I have when I'm with Lexi. He loves you."

"That's why I'm leaving because Jude deserves to be happy. Promise me you will look after him."

"I will. I love you Callie. Don't be afraid to keep in touch with me. You know I won't say a word."

Callie lets a few tears escape and wraps her arms around her brother. She feels better now.

Jesus kissed her head.

"Goodbye Princesa."

Callie turns and walks away from the only love she has ever known. Jesus watches her and then walks back inside.

Laying down he prays that everything will be alright.

The next day when they realize Callie is gone, they look for a note. Jesus had thought of this and forges a note with her messages to them individually. The moms are panicking. Jude is in his room and Brandon is out looking for her. He's at the beach thinking of Callie.

He knows that she will find her way back home one day.


End file.
